


Crash Course On Kissing (for stupid speedsters and bug boys)

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Has Plot, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Relationship Advice, Slow Burn, but there the heroes in my heart, their vocabulary is very limited, they may be evil, trans bart, trans thad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: "How do you do it?""Do what?""Kiss Jaime like that?""....I don't understand...""Okay, then let me rephrase. 'How do you kiss someone so amazingly that they know their everything to you?' Like you  do to Jaime all the time."".....oh.....I still don't get it."





	Crash Course On Kissing (for stupid speedsters and bug boys)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like, I fell in love with this ship, so now I'm probably not going to stop writing them for a while.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss Jaime like that?"

"....I don't understand..."

"Okay, then let me rephrase. 'How do you kiss someone so amazingly that they know their everything to you?' Like you do to Jaime all the time."

".....oh..... I still don't get it."

Thad groaned and put his head in his hands, some of his blonde hair getting in his face due to the wind since the two twins were currently sitting out on the Allen family's porch. "You really are fucking stupid, y'know?"

Bart just giggled. "Yep! I know!" He explained. "But Jaime and Khaji always make me feel like the smartest person in the whole world. I love them so much it almost hurts!" 

Thad then pointed at his twin's red face. "That. That right there." He said, glaring. "How do you...how do you say stuff like that without feeling...feeling all weird inside?" Bart stared at him, blinking for a moment before he burst out laughing, making Thaddeus's hand falter. "What?" He asked sharply. 

"Nothing! It's just," Bart began, wiping a fake tear from his eyes, looking back his brother. "Thad...are you in love with Javier?" 

Thaddeus stared at him, a hand resting on his cheek and the other placed on the ground. " _What_? Why the fuck would you think I'm in love with a fucking idiot _bug_ like him?" Bart smiled then, giggling once more. "Why...?" 

"Then why would you ask me how to kiss someone?" 

Thad's face went red and he looked away. "I just wanted to know! In case I...in case, I liked someone...y'know?" Bart then hummed and leaned towards his twin, wiggling his eyebrows in a teasingly manner. 

"So you _do_ like someone."

" _Hell_ no!"

Bart leaned away then and began to laugh once more despite his brother's protests. "It's okay to like someone, Thad!" The redhead explained. "In fact, I'm happy that you found someone you like. This is another step to becoming your own person and finding your own identity, and it always helps to have a partner to help with that." 

Thad then nodded, a small smile sent towards his twin's way. 

"But still...." His smile faded and he turned to look at Bart again to find him smirking. " _Is_ it Javier you like?" Thad gulped and looked away, face red again, and after a few moments of agonizing silence, he nodded. Bart then gasped. " _Really_?!" Thad nodded again for convenience. The redheaded speedster then began to squeal with excitement. "Oh my god, I _knew_ it!"

Thad then paused suddenly and looked over again. "You... _knew_?" Bart smiled. 

"Of course I did, Thaddy." He explained, hands in his lap. "I know you like I know my own mind, and I won't pretend that I _haven't_ seen the glances you two spare each other, or the way Javier blushes when you smile, or when _you_ blush when _he_ smiles, or when he gets a boner when you sweat and-"

"OKAY!" Thad shouted, a hand quickly covering his twins. "I don't even wanna know how the _fuck_ you know that, Bart." He said as he blushed furiously.

The redhead giggled behind is freckled hand, instantly slapping it off. "I know because Jaime does the same thing." Thad blushed harder. A sigh then came from Bart as he stared dreamily into space. "I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do without him." 

Thad turned away and swallowed thickly. "How..." He began slowly. "how do I tell... Javier.... _that_...?"

Bart just hummed and nodded. "Well, first you gotta work up the courage, Thaddy." He explained, his pointer finger up. "Then, you just do what I did, instantly go over and kiss him. Then make out, then get his clothes off, then get in his pa-"

"OKAY!" Thad yelled again, face redder than his grandpa's Flash suit. " _Jesus_ I didn't even know how inappropriate you were until now." 

Bart laughed and fell back on the pavement of the porch. 

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

"Uh...Javier? Do you need something...?" Javier blinked suddenly, didn't realize he was staring at Jaime. His dopple-ganger looked concerned and sort of uncomfortable. Javier just huffed, arms crossed and looked away from where he had knocked on the boy's door. 

"Just wanted an explanation as to how you got Thaddeus's twin brother to be your mate, is all." He said nonchalantly like it didn't matter at all how _lewd_ the question sounded to Jaime.

"Ugh....you mean Bart? How I got him to be- _wow_ , okay. Well, that's kinda _personal_ , don't you think?" Jaime tried, he didn't what the reason was behind the question, but he honestly didn't care. What if Javier was trying to get with Bart? No. That's just-just _ridiculous_ to think. Bart would never leave him.

Javier then glared at him, and was that _red_ in his face? "I need the information. I need to know how you did it, Jaime. I _need_ to be with him. No matter what."

"OKAY!" Jaime then shouted, glaring right back at him. "First of all, Bart is _taken_. We are _dating_. Second of all-"

"Wait." Javier interrupted, hands out and his head turned a bit with his eyes closed in frustration. "You think I'm talking about _Bartholomew_? No, no, no. Of _course_ not." He said. "I'm talking about _Thaddeus_. I want to be with _Thaddeus_."

Oh. Now Jaime felt stupid.

"Oh...sorry, _ese_." He replied, face a bit red and a hand going back to scratch his neck. "It's just, you didn't give me a name and you said _I need to be with him_ so I thought you were talking about Bart....sorry again." 

Javier actually smiled then and waved it off. "S'fine." He then paused, smiling fading. "Oh man. I'm turning into a sap." He groaned, making Jaime laugh. 

"Anyways," Jaime said. "you want to be with Thad, right? I'm sure he'd say yes if you asked him on a date, _hermano_." Javier just shrugged, hands in his sweatshirt's pockets now as he looked away.

"I don't know. Thad's has always been stubborn and cautious, and beautiful, and cute, and sex...y....sorry."

A moment of silence before Jaime started full on _laughing_ again. Javier glared at him, face pure red.

"Sh-shut up! It's just-he's really pretty and I like looking at him! I'm only expressing my fucking feelings!" Jaime wheezed for air as he clutched his stomach, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"Sorry! It's just-" He gasped, finally starting to settle down. "I was the same way when I first started liking Bart."

Javier blinked. "Really?" And Jaime nodded.

"Yep." 

"So..." The Scarlet Scarab began. "What did you do after..?"

Jaime paused again but then smiled. "Well, we worked out our feelings for one another after talking for a bit, then....ugh..." He blushed, scratching his neck once more. "We kinda....um..."

"Fucked?" 

Jaime cleared his throat. "...sorta..." 

Javier snorted. "Thanks, Jaime." He said as he armored up and flew off.

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

 

A mission had gotten in the way of Javier's plan. _Fuck you Nightwing_.

"This is a covert op _only_." Their leader stated sharply, glaring at Kid Flash, Beast Boy, and Arsenal purposely. But, Nightwing then sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "And I know even if I repeat it a _million times_ it not gonna go as planned, is it?"

Kid Flash blinked, seemingly not noticing that Nightwing was directing his question at him. "uhh....may...be?" Inertia sighed and slapped a hand on his forehead. "I don't know, I'm not God." Blue Beetle, Beast Boy, Arsenal, and Scarlet Scarab all started laughing loudly, much to Nightwing and Inertia's discomfort. 

"Alright, alright," The oldest shouted, getting everyone's silence again. "Ahem, as I was saying," Nightwing pulled up a holographic map. "You'll be infiltrating a Meta-human trafficking ring, you're only there for information, alright?" 

No one responded except Inertia with a nod. Nightwing sighed again. "Good. Stay safe, team." 

As the team began to walk to the Bio-ship, Javier-now Scarlet Scarab (SS), came running towards Thaddeus-now Inertia. "Hey, Thad." Scarlet Scarab watched as Inertia turned around at the sudden sound of someone calling his name, and _fuck,_ his blonde hair was now in front of one of his bright green eyes, greener than the green on his suit diminished by the shade of yellow covering one of them.

"Yes?" 

SS gulped slightly, hand reaching out before pulling away. "Just...remember," He began, a smirk brightening on his features. "If you get hurt just call out to me and I'll take care of you, Mr. _Damsel-In-Distress._ "

It was meant to be a joke, but SS watched as Inertia's eyes widened just a tad before he contained his composure once more and looked away, blushing slightly, frowning. "Shut the fuck up, Scarab. I can handle myself." 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

Fuck. 

Javier was hard.

And they were in the middle of a _mission_. 

 _Jesus_. He thought, looking over to where the twins, Thaddeus- _Inertia-_ and Bart- _Kid_ _Flash-_ were taking down thugs one by one. Once they were done, Inertia had stopped to catch his breath and that's when Kid Flash had come over to hug him for a moment.

Javier snorted as he watched Inertia yell at him and try to push his twin off.

But, dear lord, they were in the middle of an important mission and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to take care of this little... _situation_. People might die for god's sake!

Javier just ignored the ache in his lower body and continued to blast at a few of the thugs trying to stab Arsenal.

 

 

 

 

"Jesus," Inertia-now becoming Thaddeus again as he took off his mask-sighed as he sat down in the Bio-ship, exhausted and sweaty, falling back in his seat dramatically, eyes closing. "who knew that thugs could be such  _dicks_?" 

Kid Flash-now becoming Bart-agreed, sitting down on Jaime's lap, causing the Latino to have the wind in his stomach forcefully pushed out, surprised. " _Fuck_! Bart! Jesus _Christ_ -!"

"Shh!!" Bart turned and put a hand over his boyfriend's mouth. "Tooloudtooloudtoo _loud_." Thad snorted. 

Javier just rolled his eyes and sat down in the seat next to the green speedster, careful to not startle him. "We goin' back to the cave?" 

"Yep," Garfield said from where he and Roy were on the medical table a few feet away, himself putting a wrap on Roy's arm to stop the tiny scar from bleeding. "You good, Roy?"

"Yes."

Thad looked out the window as the Bio-ship took off, his green eyes glaring out into the sky. "You good?" He looked over at Javier and nodded, confused. Why did he care?

"Fine. What about it?" Javier shook his head.

"Just worried is all." He said with a handsomely smile that made Thaddeus blush a tiny bit. The blonde huffed and turned to look away, trying to frown. "Does anything hurt? Do you need ice for any bruises?"

Thad then grumbled, looking over at him, glaring. "I'm fine, Scarab." He growled. "Stop coddling me, I'm not a child." 

"Yes, you are." Javier retorted, not commenting on the fact that Thad called him _Scarab_. "You're fifteen." Thad then groaned dramatically. 

" _Shut up, asshole_." 

"Whatever you say, _buttercup_." 

"UGH!" 

 

 

 

 

+++

 

 

 

It was weird. After they landed back at the mountain, Thad about to go home with Bart, Javier came over and grabbed him by the arm. The blonde turned to face him, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Hey, Thad," Javier said, clearing his throat. "I was wondering if you wanted to, y' know, maybe get somethin' to eat? I figured you speedsters eat a lot...so..." 

Thad was about to say no when Bart punched him in the shoulder. He turned to his twin and Bart glared at him, basically saying; _go with him or else you'll be locked out of the house for the next three days._

Thad sighed and nodded, turning back around and agreeing. Javier smiled and let go of him.

Then, the two walked towards the Zeta-tubes.

 

 

 

 

He honestly didn't know how it started. One minute, they were inside an alleyway trying to get out of the Zeta-tube then, the next minute, Thad had been pushed against the wall and against Javier's lips. 

Thad gripped the doppelganger's hair, pulling slightly but enough for Javier to groan. The speedster then realized that his face was red, could feel the warmth against his cheeks. He just hoped he didn't look like a tomato right now _(hoped he didn't look pathetic)_

Javier pulled back suddenly, and Thad thought- _oh no, I did something wrong. WhatdidIdowrong?_ But Javier just tilted his head enough so he could attach his lips to the blonde's freckled pale neck. 

_Thad exe has stopped working_

" _Fuck_ ," He heard Javier mumble against his skin, still mouthing and nipping at his freckles. "So fucking cute. Couldn't fucking stop looking at you. So fucking perfect. 'Wanted you forever. Wanted to _take_ you ever since I saw you."

Thad whimpered, his eyes clenching shut. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No. No. That couldn't be fucking true._

"But it fucking _is_ , babe." 

And- _oh shit_ he said that out loud.

Javier stopped kissing his neck to pull him flush against him, arms wrapping around his skinny body and leaning down to smother his face in those pretty blonde locks that smelled like flowers and his twin's conditioner. 

"I've fucking loved you ever since day one. Ever since we saved you from that _bastard_."

 _Eobard Thawne_ was not said but they both knew that it was implied.

Thad finally worked up the courage to return the hug, wrapping his arms around the Hispanic. He heard Javier sigh.

"I guess what I'm saying is," He paused. "Will you be mine?"

Thad looked up at him, gasping slightly as he realized their faces were centimeters apart. He stopped for a moment, trying to think about what he should do. Then, he nodded and eagerly kissed the older teen.

Javier groaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers in the speedsters hair.

Then, they parted.

"I fucking _love you_ ," Javier said.

Thad smiled.

"I love you, too."


End file.
